bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Kurenei
Shizuka Kurenei (紅静香 Kurenai Shizuka "Crimson/dark red", "Quiet One") is the Shinigami whom currently holds the position of 6th Seat of the 6th Division. She is a Shinigami that is considered to be a "witch" due to her weird abilities called: "ESP". She is given the name, "Shinigami-Witch of the Gotei 13" by Takayuki Matsuo and Leiko Gōrudenshain. And later, most of Gotei 13. Appearance: Shizuka Kurenei is a girl with long white/silver hair and pale grey eyes. She has pale skin and is an inch taller than her younger sister, Inari. Shizuka wears the regular Shinigami Uniform, except that the uniform is at her thighs and she wears long white socks (with the sandals). Shizuka is also the descendant of former Noble Clan: Kurenei, and has the traditional "Kurenei" She is the first of her clan to have grey eyes. (Since the rest are like her mother, Chisa-whom has white/silver hair and pink eyes.) Personality Shizuka in her younger age was more of an active child who lived a carefree life. This soon changes in The Crimson Blossom Witch when she believes that she was seen by a Shinigami in the Marketplace. Her emotions change again after she is taken to Shin'ō Academy, she becomes more quiet and shy due to her constant bulling by Miho Ishimoto. In her first four years at Shin'ō Academy it was (in her own opinion) the worst years of her life because of all the things Miho told her class about how she had ESP. This was up until she met Takayuki Matsuo, the first person who treated her like a person, and more importantly, a friend. Shizuka had always valued Takayuki, and even harbored feelings for him, this didn't change until Takayuki rejects her and even though it took a while, she got over him. The next phase of Shizuka's life caused her to become more brave and stand up for herself. As she passed the entrance exam with some difficulty, she gets into the 6th Division and eventually becomes the 6th Seat. Shizuka does have a protectiveness around her, because if any of her friends or family is hurt, she will do whatever it takes to "destroy" the person who did that to them, for example, with the Arrancar, Estrella, she showed her rage against her when she learned that the Espada killed her older brother, Ichirou and younger sister, Rin. Except, when this happened, she finally unleashed her Shikai and went into a battle with the Arrancar. History: Even though their family was a Noble Clan, Shizuka Kurenei grew up in the Southern Rukongai District known as Inuzuri (戌吊, Howling Dog; Viz "Hanging Dog") with her younger sister, mother, and father. Even back then, she had exhibited some of her current ESP powers (telekinesis) and had very low Spiritual Pressure. It came the time when she was a young adult did a member of the Gotei 13 come into the area and spotted the young Shizuka. And had called for some more members to come and collect her. During her time at Shin'ō Academy, she had plenty ups and downs, and didn't really handle them really well during the duration of the first four years. But, after she met Takayuki Matsuo, her life really started to take a turn, for the better. Plot: In The Crimson Blossom Witch, Shizuka Kurenei has accidentally used her ESP ability in public (at a Bazaar) and fears that she was going to be hunted down by a Shinigami and that is causing her to feel extreme paranoia. Then, her brother shows up and tries to comfort her and tell her everything was going to be alright and saying she was a "Kurenei-Girl" and flattering her. As she returned his remark, Ichirou jokingly tells her that he never knew she had a brain underneath her white hair. When Ichirou Kurenei leaves, Shizuka is immediately confronted by Inari Kurenei, her younger sister, and questioned whether or not she used her power. Shizuka refuses and after some conversation, leaves her sister to her thoughts. Shizuka Kurenei then wanders around her family's property and ends up walked into the Demon Woods behind the house. She sees her father, Akane Kurenei and younger sister; Rin Kurenei, training near their pond. As Shizuka watches them train, she feels slight jealousy as her father has more an interest in Rin than the others. Leaving her father and sister, Shizuka Kurenei walks back to her home and finds her mother, Chisa, talking to some Shinigami that have arrived at her house. Shizuka panics, and tries to run away, but Ichirou stops her. He tells her that he wants her to believe in herself and that the Shinigami aren't here for her but for Rin: Somebody with potenially high Reiatsu and they came to collect her. Right before the Shinigami leave, Inari accidentally tells them that Shizuka has powers. The Shinigami ponder on the thought of a Soul having a strange ability to cast spells that aren't Kidō. As they think, the amount of Reiastu attracks two rogue Arrancar that have been hunting in the woods, (More to be added to the Plot) Synopsis: The Crimson Blossom Witch: Shizuka Kurenei is the main Protagonist as The Crimson Blossom Witch is the Prequel to the Rise of the Espada of Infierno Arcs and later arcs. In The Rise of the Espadas of Infierno Arcs, Shizuka acts as one of the few main Protagonists. Powers & Abilities: *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist:' As Shizuka is the 6th Seat to the 6th Division, she does have the skills necessary to defeat an opponent, when it comes to Swordsmanship. Shizuka also will do whatever is necessary to not to use her Shikai because she knows it could potentially cause a catalysis whenever she would open it (and also, a lot of paperwork). Since Unsheathing her sword, Taiteki, could possibly cause a catalyst, and she needs a sword to fight: Shizuka uses the style known as Style of the Undrawn Sword which is her sheath acting as the original sword. She vowed that she would only use her sword on the one who killed her brother and sister, Ichirou Kurenei and Rin Kurenei. There is only one style in which she fights with whenever she uses the 'Style of the Undrawn Sword'. She has one special attack that she does, except at the cost of her own Reiastu. * Special Form #1: Strong Form (きつい kitsui. Strong) Shizuka jumps up into the air and assumes a stabbing stance and when above the enemy, swings her sword down and attacks the opponent, it may destroy the ground upon impact. *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Though she doesn't use it often, if she's giving an opportunity, she will attack her opponent. This wasn't true when she was younger because when she was at Shin'ō Academy, Shizuka used her fists instead of her sword because of her fear of it. This isn't the case when she was fighting Estrella Esclavoángel, because since Estrella was the Arrancar that killed Ichirou, Shizuka did whatever was necessary to destroy the 4th Espada of Infierno. *'Expert Kidō:' When Shizuka was studying at Shin'ō Academy, she excelled at Kidō because of her talents with "ESP" and had the ability to use magic/spells with ease. Shizuka has memorized (and is able to use) Kidō Numbers 1-56. She relies on Kidō more than her Zanpaktoū due to Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā's destructive power when unsheathed and she rather not even take the chance to use it. *'Average Shunpō:' Shizuka is a regular practitioner of Shunpō and isn't a master or somebody who can't use it at all. She does seem to lag when she uses her Shunpō because she doesn't really have a great reaction time. *'Keen Intellect:' Shizuka has a mind that takes notice in the smaller things, such as in her Series Opener, she was able to notice her sister and father Sword-fighting (and was revealed later that they included a sound barrier, so anyone else cannot sense in.) And Shizuka always wants to know more and more about things she doesn't either understand or things she enjoys. *'Enhanced Durability:' Shizuka has a high tolerance for anything that might be able to break her (mostly physically). As a Seat of Squad 6, she can withstand most attacks, but isn't worn down very easily. *'Enhanced Strength:' Shizuka is more stronger than she appears (Hence the 'Enhanced') but isn't really taken as such. She has physical power is great enough to clash with some of the other higher seats than herself. An enraged kick was enough to send the somebody flying tens of meters away from the 6th seat and after unsheathing her blade, Shizuka is capable of causing wide-scale destruction in just the wake of her swings (at the cost of her Reisatu). *'Spell-Casting:' Because of her status as the Shinigami-Witch of the Gotei 13, her powers consist of using magic to boost her own attacks, speed and defense and can help others as well. She hasn't really used her powers much due to the face that it feeds on her Reiastu, but not as much as Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā. Zanpaktoū: Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā ' (Archenemy Destroyer of Heaven) or is referred to by others as "''The Blade of Resentment" (怨刀 Ontō) and employs it in conjunction with the peculiar ''Style of the Undrawn Sword'', which allows her to make use of the weapon's cutting power without actually drawing it and activating it's Shikai. Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā has the potential power that when it's drawn to destroy everything that is in it's path. And that's when the ''Style of the Undrawn Sword'' comes in handy. Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā takes the shape of traditional nodachi, a Japanese longsword. Its hilt is wrapped in a dark wrapping, outlining a series of rhombs on it, ends in a light pommel and has a similarly light, mildly prominent fuchi, a metal disk separating the hilt from the hand-guard. It also comes with with a matching saya, a lacquered scabbard, which is dark in color, ending in a light chape, and has a decorative rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging. '''Shikai: The Command word for Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā is "Destroy All Enemies" and is said when holding the blade so that it's tip faces the ground and is being unsheathed. Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā (Archenemy Destroyer of Heaven) is when Shizuka unsheathes her Zanpaktoū, In this form: Shizuka's Shikai still takes it's original shape as a Japanese Long Sword. Shikai Special Ability: After saying the Command Word and successfully unsheathing Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā, her Zanpaktoū launches her white Reiastu and leaves a path of destruction wherever it touches. The major weakness of using Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā's Shikai is that it can only be able to use it's destructive power as an attack once and takes a long time to be able to fully restore and be able to attack again. This is since the attack itself uses a lot of its owner's Spiritual Pressure to charge itself, and over time, can take all of it's owner's Spiritual Pressure and the Shinigami would die. In Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā's Shikai form, Shizuka enables one special form that increase Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā's speed, at the cost of her Reiastu. *'Destroy: Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā' is when Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā is unsheathed and the foe that it is directed at is blasted with Shizuka's white Reiastu. *'Special Form #1: Slashing Form' (斬撃 zangeki. English Translation: Slashing Attack) Is when Shizuka charges at an opponent and prepares to strikes them, during this attack, Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā (unsheathed) gains speed and Shizuka slashes at the enemy with Taiteki Ten No Desutoroiyā with more of her Reiastu. Weakness: leaves Shizuka weak and breathing hard from fatigue. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Category:Original Character Category:SwordofIce